Archer (Fate/Excel)
|jspirit= |master= Seiryu Watatsumi |class= Archer |alignment= Neutral Good |phantasm= A |strength= A |endurance= C |agility= B |mana= D+ |luck= D- |cskill1= Independent Action |cskill1value= EX |cskill2= Magic Arrow |cskill2value= C |skill1= Bravery |skill1value= B+ |skill2= Baritsu |skill2value= C |skill3= Independent Manifestation |skill3value= A+ |skill4= Avenger |skill4value= C |np1= Apple Shot |np1target= Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm |np1rank= B- |np2= Independence Bow |np2target= Anti-King, Anti-Team Noble Phantasm |np2rank= A+ |np3= Storm Arrows |np3target= Anti-Army Noble Phantasm |np3rank= A }} |qualclasses = Archer Assassin (Alternate Summon) Avenger (Alternate Summon) | height = 6 ft 0 in | weight = 178 lb | gender = Male | hairc = Black | eyec = Blue | birthp = Switzerland | bday = Unknown | bloodt = Unknown | armament = | likes = Family, Independence, Freedom | dislikes = Tyranny | talent = Archery, Mountaineering | enemy = | imagecol = }} Archer is a Archer-class servant summoned by the Holy Grail to be Seiryu Watatsumi's servant in the Holy Grail War of Fate/Excel. Identity Archer's True Name is William Tell. William Tell is folk hero of Switzerland who is famous for shooting an arrow shooting an apple off a child's head. William Tell lived in a small town with his son and was known for being great with crossbows, bows, and climbing mountains. One day Habsburg emperors of Austria were seeking to dominate Uri. When they arrived at the town Gessler raised a pole and demanded that everyone bow. Everyone did, except William who not only did not bow, but pretended it didn't exist. Enraged, Gessler ordered that William and his son were to be arrested and executed unless William could shoot an apple off the head of his son. William removed two bolts from his quiver and one the first shot was able to Just as promised Gessler released them and asked why he had removed two bolts. William responded that the second bolt was for him if he had killed his son. This made Gessler furious and he told William he would imprison him for the remainder of his life. Later, on one stormy night William was on a boat with Gessler and his guards. Upon realizing they needed William's help Gessler told the guards to release William and William helped the guards lead the boat to a rocky place. A little while after they landed William used the second bolt to assassinate him, which would spark a rebellion that William would lead. From that day forward William fought in many battles for the sake of freedom and eventually died in a river by trying to save a child. After his death, William turned into a symbol for rebellion, independence, and archery. Appearance Personality Role Abilities Combat Archery Style Skills Independent Action Independent Action is a Class Skill that allows Archer to be independent as Servant and reject Magical Energy supply from his Master and as expected of a Servant who became a symbol of freedom, Archer has been given an EX rank for this skill. Magic Arrows Magic Arrows is a Class Skill of the Archer Class that allows Archer to fire arrows made of magical energy that can have a variety of functions. Bravery Baritsu Independent Manifestation Avenger Noble Phantasm Apple Shot Apple Shot is an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm that greatly bolsters his accuracy and archery prowess by granting his eyes a targeting system. He can use this targeting system in many different ways from hitting a very small target like a fruit fly from miles away to finding and locking on to a weak point to increase how much damage a single arrow can inflict. This combined with how no outside forces like wind direction or telekinesis can alter the trajectory of the arrow can make it seem like Archer's accuracy is absolute. However, the arrow can still be dodged, blocked, or deflected. The targeting system also greatly increases his firing rate as he won't need to waste a single moment in aiming. Independence Bow After Archer's death, his actions in his life turned him into a symbol of rebellion against tyranny and independence. Now as a heroic spirit, this reputation manifested itself as one of his noble phantasms called Independence Bow. This bow is able to fire special arrows that are free from any outside influence that could change its trajectory such as wind direction, telekinesis, or something else. Furthermore, the arrows shot from this bow can remove the harmful effects of magic of his allies if one his allies should be hit by them. Lastly, due to how Archer was a hero who stood up tyranny the arrows shot by the bow can do extra damage to those with a King attribute and even more damage if they were a tyrant regardless of whether they were secretly being a tyrant for good or not. Storm Arrows Storm Arrows is an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm that was created from had removed two crossbow bolts from his quiver when he was able to shoot at the arrow. It allows him to create and fire numerous arrows made of magical energy at his opponent. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male